Marauder Drabbles
by GundamGurl17
Summary: So far, I have two very short Marauder drabbles.  I may add more in the future.  Formerly two separate stories: First Year Fears and The Woes of a Werewolf.
1. First Year Fears

**A/N:** Yet another Marauders oneshot! I hope to post a longer story about them, and Evans, but don't count on that any time soon! This time we have the boys in their seventh year, looking back on their time spent at Hogwarts. Sorry about the crappy title. This fic started out as just the discussion about their fears, but I added to it, so the title doesn't really fit anymore. But, I thought of the title when I first started the fic, and I liked it then, so I decided to stick with it. Hope you like it anyway, sorry it's so short!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Marauders. If I did... James and Sirius would be alive, Wormtail would be dead, and Remus... well, let's just say there wouldn't be any more thoughts of Sirius/Remus out there.

**First Year Fears**

It was late, but Remus, James, and Sirius lay awake in their beds. "Seventh year already," breathed Remus. "I can't believe it went by so quickly!"   
"I know!" agreed James. "It seems like yesterday I was walking though those doors for the first time." He quietly reminisced for a few seconds, then continued, "I remember being really scared at just how _big_ the Great Hall was. Were you guys scared back then?"  
Sirius laughed. "Bloody hell, I walked through those doors scared to death I would get hexed by my good-for-nothing cousins!"  
Remus smiled. "I think all first years are scared of something."  
"What about you?" asked James, only half-joking.  
"Me? I was terrified someone would find out about my 'furry little problem'," he said with a laugh.  
Sirius grinned. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but you're _still_ paranoid about that."  
"Ok, seriously," Remus said, earning an annoyed snort from Sirius's bed, which he ignored, "I was really worried that I wouldn't make any friends."  
"Glad we proved you wrong," James smiled.  
"Yeah, glad you did," agreed Remus.  
Sirius sighed contentedly. "Yep, all my cousins have graduated, I don't have to go home anymore, and Andromeda's engaged to Ted Tonks!" he said happily.  
Remus yawned. "It's been fun," he said.  
"Yeah!" James and Sirius agreed enthusiastically. "I bet the Marauders are the best pranksters in Hogwarts history!" laughed James.  
Remus shook his head in mock-annoyance. "Honestly, you think you guys could have behaved a little more? You probably hold the record for most detentions earned!"  
"Speaking of which, Padfoot and I have detention with McGonagall tomorrow."  
"_Prongs_," groaned Remus. He rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. "Do I even want to know what you guys did?"  
Sirius grinned again. "Let's just say it involved Snivelly, and Prongs is lucky Evans wasn't around. I still can't believe she agreed to go out with you. You sure you didn't slip her a love potion?"  
James was apparently offended by this. "Of course not! It was obvious that she would _have_ to agree sometime."  
"Sure mate, _obvious_," Remus said sarcastically. James threw a pillow at him, resulting in a yelp.  
"Could you guys keep it down? I'm tired," Peter moaned.  
"Jeez Wormtail, you sound like Moony before the full moon," whispered Sirius.  
"Hey!" hissed Remus.  
The conversation continued in this manner until one by one, the boys fell asleep laughing.


	2. The Woes of a Werewolf

**A/N:** As I said, these were formerly two separate stories, but I put them together because I felt they were just a little too short. So, there you go, another random oneshot. This time, an 11-year-old Remus in the hospital wing after the full moon. Please R&R, thanks!

The Woes of a Werewolf

A thick, leather-bound book lay carelessly discarded on a small table next to a bed in the Hospital Wing. On the bed lay a frail, sickly looking eleven year old boy, with pale skin, mousy brown hair, and sky blue eyes. He was lying on his stomach, with his head on his arms.

He was crying.

The soft whimpers echoed around the seemingly vast empty darkness of the otherwise empty room. A man, uncannily sensing disquiet, soundlessly approached the bed, his long beard and half moon glasses glinting silver in the dim moonlight. He stood over the occupied bed, still unnoticed, and spoke.

"Remus Lupin?"

The boy gasped sharply and jerked his head upward to meet the gaze of his unexpected visitor.

"Are you alright?" The question was asked with sincere concern.

"I feel fine; the full moon was days ago," Remus replied, hastily wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"That's not what I meant," the Headmaster said.

Remus looked away, as if embarrassed. "I'm just… so worried that-"

"That someone will find out," Dumbledore finished. Remus gave a small nod, still not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. The Headmaster put a comforting hand on the young student's shoulder. "No one will know if you don't want them to," he said quietly.

Remus, still on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, looked into Dumbledore's eyes and abruptly asked, "Why did you let me come to school? Why did you agree to teach a-" he swallowed, then forced himself to say it, "a werewolf." There was a dark tone in his voice when he said the word, but his eyes shown genuine curiosity.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Because you are a gifted young wizard, and I believe you will benefit from this school. You have made good friends," he continued. "Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew are all good people. And, most importantly, they respect you for _who_ not _what_ you are, as do I."

Remus gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm just not sure that I'm ready to tell them."

"That's alright. Although," Dumbledore looked at Remus with a knowing smile. "Black and Potter are quite smart. Pettigrew is…" he searched for the right word. "Observant. You'd better tell them soon, or else they might just decide to find out on their own," Dumbledore said with a wink. "Now, get a good sleep, and you'll most likely be able to attend class tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Remus smiled, a full smile this time.

"Goodnight," the Headmaster said on his way out.

"'Night," yawned Remus, suddenly very tired. He lay down on his side and drifted off to sleep, accompanied by pleasant dreams and the reassuring words of Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
